megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Nemissa
Nemissa is a female demon suffering from amnesia. Appearances *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Playable character Design Nemissa is characterized by her trademark, shoulder length silver hair, light green eyes, black lipstick and black nail polish. She wears a black leather jacket over a black brassiere and choker. Her lower half consists of black flared pants held up by a thick belt with ornate designs and black high heeled boots. Since she has no physical body herself, she inhabits Hitomi's body. The instant Nemissa's soul takes control, Hitomi's hair turns silver, and returns to its natural brown once Hitomi is back in control. Personality Nemissa is selfish at first, but through getting to know others she begins to care for other people, and eventually learns to know pain and emotions. Profile ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Nemissa is the Protagonist's partner, key to the work the group is doing. In the first Vision Quest, where the Protagonist sees the last events of souls that are now within him, Urabe goes on a mission to Algon Headquarters (under orders from Redman, the same spirit guide who appeared before the Protagonist to tell him about Vision Quests) to download a special program on the 5th Floor. He succeeds, yet has to delete his demon summoning program to download the 'Nemissa_Program', which seems to have a mind of its own. Later, Urabe is killed by Finnegan's demons - but Urabe is able to set a password to access Nemissa, which the Protagonist can use after he awakens from the Vision Quest. Once he does this, Nemissa, appearing as a strange light, emerges from the GUMP and possesses Hitomi's body. Nemissa promptly goes to a store and buys a tight black leather outfit. Hitomi is not particularly happy about this. It later transpires that Nemissa is an artificial demon created by Algon Software to aid the Phantom Society. Yet, as she was stolen before she could be used, she has no loyalty towards them, and even once she knows the truth, she chooses to fight against them alongside the Protagonist. She is a cold demon, but later gains emotions, feeling genuine sadness at Spooky's death after his possession by Satanael. It turns out that Nemissa was made from a fragment of Manitou by Redman, who sealed him. Nemissa was made just in case in the off chance that Manitou was ever unsealed, Nemissa would be there to destroy it. Hitomi's soul starts to fade away due to Nemissa's possession. At the end of the game, Nemissa finally leaves Hitomi's body for good to destroy Paradigm X to save Amami City and the world- saying a heartfelt goodbye to the Protagonist and 'Hitomi-chan'. Stat Nemissa's skill path is decided by answering Leader on how he thinks of Hitomi at the beginning of the game. *"Cheerful": Fire and Expel skills *"Cool": Ice and Death skills *"Surprisingly sexy": Electricity skills with earlier access to Almighty skills than other 2 paths. Gallery File:Nemissa_1.jpg|Original artwork Etymology *Nemissa means Requiem in the Algonquian language, which represents her role in the story. Trivia *Nemissa is one of bidders at the Devil Auction in the Devil Survivor games. *she is the second artifial demon in the megamitensei franchise the first being Bugaboo. *Nemissa is a battlenet opponent in the DemiKids games. She is described as a living program that walks in human form and likes using thunder spells. Category:Article stubs Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Characters